1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna and more particularly pertains to a new and improved antenna wherein the antenna has two short monopole antennas top-connected by a single conductor transmission line above ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of antennas, it has been a general practice to employ antennas which are narrow banded and exhibit widely variable impedance characteristics with respect to the frequency. Further, antennas of similar appearance, exemplary of the prior art, often incorporate a terminating capacitor with one end grounded to the conducting surface, tending to limit the use of the antenna over a very narrow range of radio frequencies, usually requiring adjustment of the capacitor for each separate frequency of operation. Further, such antennas are not top-connected monopoles.
This invention provides an antenna having broad bandwidth of 100:1 over a wide frequency spectrum with constant impedance.